Putting a Happy Face on Death
'Putting A Happy Face On Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 16. Originally aired December 30, 2009. -- This is the Original Episode -- Rub-A-Dubbed Out Way to Die #'712' On August 27, 2004, in Tulsa, OK. A man who has stolen a bag of groceries from a blind pregnant woman hides in a car wash to escape police. The car wash owner runs the daily maintenance check, and the thief becomes disoriented by the chaos inside the car wash. During his struggle to find the exit, his head becomes impaled by a 1,000 PSI spray nozzle, which fills his skull with water. The force of the water pressure inside his skull eventually causes his head to explode. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Cock-A-Doodle-Die Way to Die #'616' On May 19, 2007, in Santa Fe, New Mexico, a man named Maldito cheats in a cockfighting competition by putting a razor blades on his rooster's feet. His rooster El Caliente kills his opponent's rooster Corazon almost right away, and his opponent Fernando notices the razor blades. He lets the crowd know about it, and they become an angry mob. As they are about to attack/kill the cheater, his own rooster's razors slice his jugular vein open and he bleeds to death. Alt names - Razored Rooster Chucked Up Way to Die #'534' On August 2, 2008, in Miami, FL. A woman is acting out a bondage fantasy with her husband through a live webcam when a burglar breaks into the house and begins stealing things. The woman's mouth is duct-taped and she is handcuffed to her chair, so she cannot escape, stop the burglar, or scream for help. After taking her laptop, he leans over her face to thank her for making his job easy before running off with her things. Smelling the thief's extremely bad breath, she vomits, but the duct tape prevents it from exiting her mouth. Instead, it goes down her windpipe into her lungs and she dies from drowning. Note: This marks the first time the bad guy actually gets away unscathed. Little Person, Big Death Way to Die #'332' On March 19, 2007, in Houston, TX. Two dwarf professional wrestlers battle for a crowd and get paid a lot of money. They celebrate by getting drunk and having sex with some women. The drunk dwarves destroy everything in their hotel room in an effort to impress the women. They finish off by running head-on into a wall, trying to break it. One breaks through, but the other hits the part of the wall supported by a 2x4 stud, and the veins inside his head burst. He dies from a combination of brain swelling and bleeding. Booby-Zapped Way to Die #'254' On July 12, 2009, in Tucson, AZ. A man, paranoid to the point of paralysis and insomnia over current events, places booby-traps around his house to protect himself. To get some much-needed sleep, he takes some sleeping pills, but the pills come with the side-effect of sleepwalking. Later that night, the man sleepwalks to his refrigerator to get some food, managing to escape every trap he placed along the way. However, when he sits down to eat, a laser-operated shotgun is triggered, shooting him in the head. Alt names - Booby Trapped ReToaded Way to Die #'234' On September 6, 2003, in Huacaña, Peru. Two men create a video diary of their world search for the ultimate high. They end up in Peru looking for the Colorado River toad, but pick up the yellow-banded poison dart frog instead. They lick the toad's secretions, believing this will get them high, but the frog’s poison paralyzes them and shuts down their hearts. Alt names - Poison Frog Attack Vegged Out Way to Die #'114' On August 13, 2004, in Naperville, IL. After landing a date with a bicyclist, a gardener picks a zucchini as an aid on which to practice fellatio. While walking around with the vegetable in her mouth, she steps on the blade of a hoe. This forces the hoe's stick upwards and it hits the zucchini, which lodges in the gardener's throat and chokes her to death. Alt names - Vegetable Strikes Die Laughing Way to Die #'133' On April 5, 2006, in Omaha, Nebraska. Jimmy, a hazardous material removal worker enjoys getting high off nitrous oxide (laughing gas). Jimmy experiments with a gas mask, hooking it up to a tank of nitrous oxide and pumping it full of the stuff. Wanting to take his high to the next level, he dons his Hazmat suit and connects it to the nitrous oxide tank which fills up automatically. After a few minutes of breathing in nothing but laughing gas, he suffocates and dies. (This death is absent from the US version) Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 18:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths